bioniclefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Toa Lewa16
Recuerda que pudes utilizar esta plantilla para darle la bienvenida a un usuario nuevo. -[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) Postulaciones ! fijate en cada categoría: *Gran Articulo *Imagen Semanal *Articulo que Editar *Cita semanal *Usuario Destacado Nuevo! '''Atte' ,Encargado.|}} Hola, pues yo quería decir que yo también soy de Chile, no se si te has dado cuenta pero en algunos mall xiste la tienda baby infanti, donde venden LEGO. Y la cosa es esta, si te fijas no estan el jetrax ni el rockoh, el axalara lo había visto en baby infanti pero ya no esta, entonces ¿has visto al rockoh o al jetrax en tu región?--Toa D. 23:03 12 ene 2009 (UTC) Soy de Viña, aquí también hay Baby Infanti, y yo te recomiendo que saques la lista de lugares de donde venden bionicle, algunos usuarios tal vez sean de españa y allí no hay falabella ni ripley. -[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) Esta es la posible dirección del baby infanti de la serena: Alberto Solari 144 Local c201 10:00 a 21:00 hrs. de Lunes a Domingo La Serena FONO: (51)217899 No se si queda en el mall, no he hido haya desde que tenía 4 años.--Toa D. 17:25 13 ene 2009 (UTC) Te pueden borrar tu imagen de la firma en cualquier momento, ya Zatth tomo la ley de no imagenes personales, entonces Aricthior se esta encargando de esto.--Toa D. 02:17 14 ene 2009 (UTC) Con tu permiso, la borro ahora o esperamos que Aricthior lo haga.--Toa D. 02:21 14 ene 2009 (UTC) Si ubieses venido a Viña hace seis meces, tal vez lo ubieces encontrado en jumbo, pero lo malo es que se interponen las clases.--Toa D. 02:40 14 ene 2009 (UTC) Te voy a tener que borrar las fotos de tu página de Usuario, son muy pequeñas. Hay imágenes más grandes en la página de Lewa.--Toa D. 21:17 14 ene 2009 (UTC) De que las imagenes de Lewa en tu pagina de usuario son pequeñas, y que sería mejor que las cambiaras por las imagenes del artículo de Lewa, que son imagenes más grandes.--Toa D. 16:56 15 ene 2009 (UTC) Una pregunta, como conseguiste a Miserix si no era un producto.--Toa D. 23:00 20 ene 2009 (UTC) Lewa, Antroz, Radiak y Tanma. --Toa D. 23:47 26 ene 2009 (UTC) no lo he hecho, me falta lewa. Y acostumbrate a colocar --~~~~ para la firma, ya que un usuario ya se confundio si eras tu o yo. Pregunta Conseguiste el axalara en Baby infanti no? Y estas seguro que en easy venden los antiguos rahi?. --Toa D. 01:11 30 ene 2009 (UTC) Ya salieron los glatorian alla que tienes un Skrall, perdon por tantas preguntas.--Toa D. 20:24 30 ene 2009 (UTC) Tienes suerte, aquí en Viña todavia no salen Glatorian, aquí hay info del Skrall.--Toa D. 01:06 31 ene 2009 (UTC) Espera, Easy, hogar y construcción.--Toa D. 19:56 31 ene 2009 (UTC) Espera, en que sección, si easy es una tienda de solo herramientas y cosas de construcción. -.[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']])23:15 1 feb 2009 (UTC) en donde conseguiste la jetrax edicion especial.--Toa D. 01:49 12 feb 2009 (UTC) Tienes suerte, aca de la serie T solo salio el Axalara.--Toa D. 17:02 13 feb 2009 (UTC) Mi tia fue a Talcahuano, provara suerte alla, ya que hay un Baby Infanti.--Toa D. 19:25 14 feb 2009 (UTC) ¡Atención! Me pregunto si alguien puede darme B.I.O. codes, se preguntarán "¿pero tu no tienes varias cajas por los bionicles?" si, pero reciclo las cajas para ganar dinero y soy nuevo en el kanoka club (donde se intercambian los B.I.O. codes por premios información en [http://Bionicle.com) Muchas gracias, Toa Lewa16 23:58 26 feb 2009 (UTC) hola toa lewa16 yo tambien soy de chile y tambien tengo una cuenta en mi lego network y se llama jallerbkn bueno vamos al grano andate donde dice bio codes y donde dice enter b.i.o. codes lo escribes hay y listo apretas enter y ya esta. si quieres te doy bio codes de los glatorian q me los dio un amigo ya chaoy espero q allas pasado un buen verano. Buscame a mi como Dino_Rahi, buscare BIOCODES que te sirvan, ahora no sirven todos. --Toa D. 19:50 2 mar 2009 (UTC) hola toa lewa16 pues aqui estan todos los codigos: gresh:gr35h1 malum:m41umz strakk:57r4kk tarix:74r1xr vorox:v0r0x skrall:5kr411 tarduk:74dkzr raanu:r4zn00 metus:m310u5 berix:b3rx0r zesk:73hz5k atakus:474ku5 tuma:d47um4 fero y skirmix:5krm1x bueno esos son todos.informacion de amigo:en el juego de los glatorian te pregunta unos codigos pon lo de los de los glatorian q falta.y una pergunta como ases ese tablero de informasion donde disce vivo en chile y bla bla bla etc.chao no entendi toa jaller110 a ya entendi graciaToa jaller110 16:10 3 mar 2009 (UTC) hola denuevo pon estos otrso codigos cuando te diga q no funciona un no pongas los demas. estos son:159 117 125 184 132 171 143 279 287 265 234 253 212 226 339 eso era chao.Toa jaller110 20:22 3 mar 2009 (UTC) ehy hola q suerte new york siempre me e interewsado de ir a alla lo q si se esq alla ay artas cosas q no hay en chile q quisiera pero alla estanpues bien por ti a y ay artas cosas de bionicleToa jaller110 22:13 13 mar 2009 (UTC) santiago si santiago y q suerte aun30 dias en new yorkToa jaller110 22:29 13 mar 2009 (UTC) emhme pregunto de q podemos ablar???????y as leydo mi historia quisas debeser aburrido pero porfavor leelaToa jaller110 22:35 13 mar 2009 (UTC) jaja gracias e leido lo tu yo tienes artos bionicle y si lo del colejio es un asco (esepto uno q otrolibro q me a gustado)y no me dijiste de q podemos ablar eh espera estamos ablando de algo ok asme un ataq por idiotToa jaller110 22:47 13 mar 2009 (UTC) si tu lo pides a y gracias por no pegarmeToa jaller110 02:21 14 mar 2009 (UTC) listo amigo lo q pediste esta listoToa jaller110 02:39 14 mar 2009 (UTC) avisame cuando termines para seguir editandoToa jaller110 02:46 14 mar 2009 (UTC) hola este es un mensaje de abiso para q porfavor lean mi histori se titula: toa jaller110 en el cuerpo de otro~.Toa jaller110 02:51 14 mar 2009 (UTC) woow q mala q te caiste recien lei lo nuevo estaba ordenando mi cuarto(es una lata sabes pero alfinal invente un nuevo bionicle se llama makuta brastonx)Toa jaller110 18:32 14 mar 2009 (UTC) a q paso porq tambien por medico????????Toa jaller110 18:59 14 mar 2009 (UTC) a q mala pero si conosieras el dolor de q te enterasas cuatro astillas grandes cinco puntos y todavia tengo la erida y es porq fue ace pocoToa jaller110 03:13 15 mar 2009 (UTC) y imaginte lo q pasa untoa como tu combatiendo el malToa jaller110 03:14 15 mar 2009 (UTC) guau q suerete ami con cueva me compran un matoran.a y cuantos años tienes.y as escuchado la banda the killers es mi banda preferidaToa jaller110 21:46 17 mar 2009 (UTC) eres mayor q yo,tengo 9 pero este año cumplo los 10.ay mi primera decada.solo es un pinche año mas jaja.y as escuchado de la banda the killers????Toa jaller110 22:00 17 mar 2009 (UTC) q suerte tienes artos bionicle compredos asta haora.y si boy a seguir preo me estoy tomando un descanso de compu hola lewa me e estado alejando un poco de bionicle wiki por mi musica preferida pero aun asi tendran q seguir gustandome.y q mala q no allas logrado terminar la histori.chaop perdon se me olbido las tildesToa jaller110 12:38 5 abr 2009 (UTC) olle esta bueno el video. me pregunto si conoses bionicle reborn en la porta de la caratula de la pelicula aparece skrall. hay alfin hablas.pero porq a ti.contestame lo mas rapido porfa.Toa jaller110 00:59 10 abr 2009 (UTC) a ya.Toa jaller110 02:18 10 abr 2009 (UTC) Ha de iniciarse la primera elección Artículo destacado, mejor imagen, etc. Los administradores colocaran 3 candidaturas (miembros normales por ahora no, esto es solo para ver si funciona nuestro sistema), la votación será a partir del lunes asta el día jueves, el sábado seran nombrados los ganadores, reglas ver en el centro de votación, más información, proximamente en la portada.-[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) tambien compites por certavus pues yo tambien y lo deseo,quiero saber como es.olle actualise mi pagina leela plixToa jaller110 02:25 18 abr 2009 (UTC) yo ancio co unas ancias pues q te digo(esq tengo la duda de como es y si me gusta intentare de conseguirlo)aunq lo mas probable esq si intente conseguirlo por lo q se es edicion limitada.Toa jaller110 02:32 18 abr 2009 (UTC) uuuu bkn.mi papa siempre en la navidad me compra un juguete mas o menos caro.y haora se acerca mi cumple.el 28 de junio.y eso q te digo en mi colegio(el akros)la profe la cambiaraon el fin.Toa jaller110 02:40 18 abr 2009 (UTC) a una cosa no me acuerdo si te dije soy de santiago.Toa jaller110 02:42 18 abr 2009 (UTC) naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.con eso me compraria cartas mitos(q juego en el cole xd)y los dos discos the killers q me faltan y obiamente bionicles.pero q te digo aki estan todos los bionicle nuevos,pero estan un poco caro.Toa jaller110 02:51 18 abr 2009 (UTC) mmmmmmm.si no me equiboco los glatorian 11.ooo y los agori 6.000Toa jaller110 03:00 18 abr 2009 (UTC) Si, en b. infanti estan todos, en las otras tiendas estan pero no todos.--Toa D. 02:13 19 abr 2009 (UTC) ---- Buena idea, y gracias por mostrarme esos articulos "dañados" por esos Vandolos estúpidos. Borrare los cambion dañinos y pondre la plantilla. --Toa vahki 20:30 20 abr 2009 (UTC) Ya restaure las paginas y bloquee a los vandalos, no te preocupes, yo casi vengo diario a la wiki para ver si esta bien, los demas administradores como que se les olvido o no se, pero deberian de estar mas aqui. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Spam Perate, no entiendo que es lo que esta mal en esas paginas.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 23:42 21 abr 2009 (UTC) Llegas tarde, ya arregle las paginas, y bloquee a los vandalos, pero si ves el historial.... -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] olle me entere de q an saboteado algunas paginas(si asi es como se dice)olle es verdad.Toa jaller110 23:12 22 abr 2009 (UTC) claro todos somos niños,hora ay q tener mucho cuidado,estare intentandome de meterme a la wiki seguidamente despues de lo q paso.Toa jaller110 02:17 24 abr 2009 (UTC) olle dos cositas:es verdad q tienes imagenes de kiina.y la otra,me gustaba mas tu pagina cuando tenias la plantilla(si asi es como se dice)~si quieres no sigas lo q te digoToa jaller110 21:47 29 abr 2009 (UTC) aaaaaa.....perdon por no contestar altiro estaba lellendo un comic de bionicle por internetToa jaller110 22:33 29 abr 2009 (UTC) no te la creo, una nave de gresh, lo tengo q ver,pero no la pongas yo te digo porToa jaller110 02:33 2 may 2009 (UTC) olle cuando las pones la imagen???para saberToa jaller110 04:31 2 may 2009 (UTC) thumb|220px ya la vi es genial!!!!!!!!!!!!!!igual q la banda the killers,tejuro es lo mejor nunca lo e visto algo asi.Toa jaller110 16:12 2 may 2009 (UTC) olle consegui b.i.o codes te los dejo:mnt448,opo612,kpk858,pra628,oau867,xho369,muv259,mix183 y este te ba a encantar,wal886. y esos son.Toa jaller110 16:46 2 may 2009 (UTC) olle aki te dejo el link de donde estan todos los b.i.o codes de los phantoka: http://www.gamekult.com/blog/vakama-metru/ y aki los de los mistika: http://bionicle-pt.all-forum.net/outros-bionicle-f8/bio-codes-dos-mistika-t272.htm listo estare buscando mas bio codes.Toa jaller110 17:55 2 may 2009 (UTC) Siento decirles que esa imagen es de gresh a un lado de la destral cycle, modelo alternativo del jetrax t6, no es summer set. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] olle a q te refieres con eco de perecios????Toa jaller110 21:00 2 may 2009 (UTC) qqqqqqqeeeeeeeeeee q dices, me y con eso dela crisis,creo q tengo un plan pero no creo q me funcione mucho,olle ya biste mi pagina apreta mi link es una cancion the killers y me la puntuas de 1 al 7 okToa jaller110 21:06 2 may 2009 (UTC) mira este link http://bionicleglatorian.blogspot.com/ Toa jaller110 21:08 2 may 2009 (UTC) mmmmmm megustaria darte mi msnToa jaller110 21:12 2 may 2009 (UTC) si pero esq no quiero pasarlo por la wiki ¿teni facebook?(nunca lo oacupo)Toa jaller110 21:18 2 may 2009 (UTC) q es eso de xfire??????Toa jaller110 21:21 2 may 2009 (UTC) thumb|leftok te buscoToa jaller110 21:44 2 may 2009 (UTC) olle me jorge fuentes creoToa jaller110 21:49 2 may 2009 (UTC) olle acaso un moc es uno como trinuma????oe esq nunca ba asalir al mercado y no tieneinstructivo.Toa jaller110 16:56 3 may 2009 (UTC) Archivo:Kardanui_3.pngolle asta tienes los nuevos???osea los glatorian y todos esoToa jaller110 23:46 5 may 2009 (UTC) a ya okToa jaller110 22:58 7 may 2009 (UTC) as pensado lo q podria pasar con esto del calentamiento global.tu puedes ayudar.Toa jaller110 19:43 21 may 2009 (UTC)rey de los glatorian(yo) MLN oye lewa quria preguntarte cual era tu cuenta en my lego network, para poder estar en mas contacto con alguien de esta pagina, mi cuenta de MLN esta en mi pagina de usuario.tren krom 22:18 2 jun 2009 (UTC) Me doy cuenta de que casi no lo usas =)--tren krom 01:09 3 jun 2009 (UTC) ¡Maldicion! tienes todos los bionicle, ¿sabes de algun lugar en mexico para conseguir los viejos sets? ups... olvide poner mi firma--tren krom 01:33 3 jun 2009 (UTC) wow...no sabia que ya habian salido en estados unidos, creia que saldrian hasta agosto, seria bueno vivir ahi, excepto que no se mucho ingles, y tendria que estar 2 o 3 horas mas en clase... ah, por cierto, ¿no sabes como encargar piezas individuales en lego.com? ojala te hayan gustado tus dos nuevos sets :), por cierto, ¿cual es tu set favorito de todos los bionicles? el mio es onepu.--tren krom 22:48 3 jun 2009 (UTC) ¡¿Que?!¡vas a vender todos esos bionicles! o bueno...es tu desicion... ¿envias hasta Mexico? es una broma --tren krom 22:10 7 jun 2009 (UTC) Entercore Hola lewa ¿como te va en estados unidos? ¿ya compraste mas legos? lol. Bueno, ahora a lo supuestamente importante. Bien, yo solo creia que habia un entercore, pero sospechaba de una posible "banda de estupidos" (BDE) (curioso, tambien puede ser bande de entercore), ya habia rastreado a uno de los entercore mas recientemente activos, y resulto ser chileno (y se donde vive O_O). Yo tambien habia pensado en proteger TODAS las paginas de la wiki, pero nesecitaria la aprobacion de los demas administradores ¿sabias que me volvieron administrador? : (happy face), y probablemente la de kanohi zatth. Aun asi, debo admitir que la tonteria de amigo pescadito es muy imaginativa. Me alegra que nos comuniquemos de nuevo.--tren krom 22:11 30 jun 2009 (UTC) Si, ya he visto los registros de todos los usuarios bloqueados (la mayoria son gente inutil que no sabe en que usar su vida, bola de perdedores, y si el que lea esto es un spammer, eres un perdedor(no me refiero a ti lewa(puse dos parentesis dentro de un parentesis))). Hablando de otra cosa ¿te gusto la pelicula de the legend reborn? solo contesta si o no. y si, me gustan las donas.--tren krom 22:40 30 jun 2009 (UTC) Resulta, lewa, que es con...no puedo decirlo, tal vez algun entercore llegue a ver el comentario y sepa evadir la forma para rastrear, pero casi estoy seguro de que lo descubriras. Hace un momento, un usario (lo restre y es otro entercore) puso su firma en lugar de la tuya, creo que olvidaste poner tu firma, ya lo bloque por ser uno de los entercore.--tren krom 23:05 30 jun 2009 (UTC) Que curioso, al parecer todo el comentario fue hecho por entercore, y por error borraste su firma y pusiste la tuya, creyendo que era tu mensaje. Es eso o, TU ERES ENTERCORE (es solo una teoria, a menos que...).--tren krom 23:16 30 jun 2009 (UTC) Espera un momento, perdon por mi acusacion, pero cada vez mas entiendo esto. Tu ya mencionaste como los rastreaste, por lo que no podrias decir: Si, salvo de que no se ingles, pero no me respondiste mis preguntas. (el usuario que escribio esto no estaba registrado,lo rastre y resulto ser entercore) Ademas el usuario utilizo un link a su discusion, para que yo le respondiera y que el supiera como rastrear. Creo que si te confundiste y pusiste tu firma en mi discusion. Por cierto, yo utilizo tu mismo metodo.--tren krom 23:30 30 jun 2009 (UTC) Bien, al parecer tienes razon, pues las redes se volvieron a cruzar, eso explicaria varias cosas, como porque el comentario y la firma, pero quedaria faltando algo ¿quien es batman?--tren krom 02:23 1 jul 2009 (UTC) No puede ser... ¿¡ya tienes a toa mata nui!? yo creia que saldria hasta agosto ¿como cuanto cuesta? ¿50 o 40 dolares?--tren krom 00:27 12 jul 2009 (UTC) LOL.--tren krom 01:45 12 jul 2009 (UTC) Oye podrias subir una imagen del titan mata nui en una buena pose, el unico que le hizo un review en BZPOWER, no puso buenas poses que digamos, porfavor, asi me decidiria a conseguirlo o no. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Guerrero del Tiempo']] Apoyo lo que tahu dijo.--tren krom 02:39 12 jul 2009 (UTC) Gracias por la info, parece que Bay I ya no va a vender LEGO, ya revise su pag web y no habia nada de lego, parece que por la nueva tienda de lego oficial que abrieron en concep, solo hay allí pero espero a que se expandan: tienda de lego oficial en chile. --Toa D. 16:44 21 jul 2009 (UTC) Toa lewa, queria pedirte disculpas sobre o de que yo haya pensado que eras entercore, lo siento :( --tren krom 03:26 6 sep 2009 (UTC) Invitacion Oye si conoces a Alguien o si tu quieres colaborar en la Wiki Exo-Force en Español Esta Pagina http://es.exo-force.wikia.com/wiki/Exo-Force_Wiki Tahu Y El Poder De La Kanohi 19:56 9 mar 2010 (UTC)